


Quickie In The Stall

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Lust, M/M, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Watching the BAU work is stressful. Luckily-there are ways to relieve that. And Spencer helps.





	Quickie In The Stall

“Hey, y/n! You coming with us?”

You glanced up, knowing you had to look through the case files and write up a report on it, which would take all night.

But the prospect of finally being able to wind down with the rest of the team was so alluring. And when Morgan piped up, adding that Spencer was going too-you couldn’t turn down the offer.

“What did I tell you? One mention of Spence-and he’s practically running to join us”, Morgan chuckled, earning himself a shove, which only made him crack up even more.

“They really let loose, don’t they?” you asked, watching everyone having the time of their lives on the dancefloor, drinks in hand as Garcia grabbed Derek, Prentiss and JJ dancing with each other.

Spencer hummed in agreement, drumming his fingers on his glass, but otherwise staying silent.

“So…you dance too? Blow off some steam? Or you the sitting type?”

“I don’t really dance”, he answered, glancing at you with a nervous smile.

“Well…what do you do? I mean…I’ve only been watching your team for like a month, and I’m more stressed than ever. I can only imagine how it’d be for you-case after case-for years”.

He shrugged, not wanting to bring up the drugs he’d resorted to in the past.

You watched him for a few seconds-wondering if you’d be able to work up the nerve to just come out and say it.

“Well…if-if you wanted…I could always…y’know”, you mumbled, most of your words far too quiet for him to even make out.

You shook your head, sliding off the stool and making for the restroom-cursing yourself for your own stupidity.

But that quickly disappeared when you turned around to find Spencer following behind-a nervous, but slightly excited look on his face.

“Uh-I’ve never…done this…”

You gulped, nodding as he stepped a little closer.

“To be honest-neither have I. But…there’s always a first time for everything, right?”

Derek froze awkwardly as he entered the restroom-the moans from the furthest stall practically pornographic.

He grimaced as the slaps echoed, quickly walking over to the urinal-wanting to be done as soon as possible.

It was strangely difficult-having to pee while two dudes were fucking in the stall behind him. 

But once he finally relieved himself, he washed his hands and made for the door, coming to a stop when he heard a familiar voice.

_“Y/n-I don’t…oh…OH!”_

The shock quickly turned to amusement, Derek unable to stop himself from walking over to the stall, slamming on the door a few times-chuckling when he heard your panicked whispers.

“Don’t mind me-just…make sure you’re using protection, kids”. 

He waited for an answer, almost bursting into laughter when you muttered an answer to him.

“We-we are”.

“Alright-well…get back to it”.

Derek left the restroom with a smirk-shocked, but proud of Spencer for whatever he was doing to have you moaning like that.


End file.
